The invention relates to a fastening device made of metal for connecting the ends of a jewellery chain or necklace to at least one spherical or pearl-shaped end member which is connected to the chain by means of an intermediate member having a small diameter.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,802 a fastening device is known for connecting the ends of a necklace, in which a ring is pivotally mounted on the rear face of an annular brooch by means of a hinge. The hinge thus forms a spacing element at the same time, with which the ring is kept at a spacing from the rear face of the brooch. The ring is provided with a slit diametrically opposite the pivot joint. In addition, diametrically opposite the pivot joint on the rear face of the brooch is arranged a projection which is provided with depressions on its side, into which the ends of this ring, which border on the slit of the ring, engage when the fastening device is closed. A safety member engaging over the ring in its fastened position is provided for safety on this.
The necklace is provided at its ends with spherical or pearl-shaped end members, which are provided with cross bores with which these end members may be pushed on to the pivotal ring through the slit.
Such a fastening device is complicated in its construction and requires specially formed end members for the chain.